Wadey Wilson (Earth-1610)
, Evil Deadpool CorpsCategory:Evil Deadpool Corps members (Multiverse), | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 376 lbs. | Eyes = Blue | Hair = None | UnusualFeatures = Skin removed from his face, face covered with a protective translucent metallic helmet. | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Mercenary, assassin, former US Marine sergeant | Education = High school graduate, basic military training, military strategy, demolitions | Origin = Human mutate and cyborg | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Mark Bagley | First = Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 91 | Death = Deadpool Kills Deadpool Vol 1 4 | HistoryText = Wadey Wilson was a sergeant who after surviving death-defying action in the Wakanda Wars in the early nineties took the name Deadpool. Deadpool's true face had no skin and portions of his skull were missing, covered by a clear plastic helmet that made his face appear human-shaped when masked. Deadpool was a considerable anti-mutant human supremacist hired by the Genoshan government to hunt down mutants on live television as sport. Reavers Deadpool was one of the Reavers who assaulted the X-Men's X-Mansion during a visit from Spider-Man. He and his team used disguising technology to impersonate the X-Men and surprise them one by one with mutant-gene targeting stun guns. After capturing the X-Men, Deadpool also captured Spider-Man as a "bonus". While transporting Spider-Man and the X-Men to Krakoa, Deadpool showed some respect to Spider-Man's secret identity after stopping one of his men from unmasking him, possibly due to Deadpool's odd sense of "respect" to mask wearers. When Deadpool was unmasked it appeared that he was actually Professor X, but this was quickly proved to be a holographic ruse, which Spider-Man could easily see through with his Spider-Sense. Eventually Spider-Man unmasked Deadpool's true facial identity, much to the shock and surprise of Spider-Man and the X-Men, while being broadcast live on television. This enraged Deadpool, causing him to fire his guns in a frenzy until Kitty Pryde phased through him, seemingly causing him to explode and apparently killing him. However, Deadpool miraculously survived his ordeal, as his battered figure appeared on Krakoa's shore as he watched the X-Men and Spider-Man leaving the island while clutching on to his recovered mask. Evil Deadpool Corps Was later seen among the Evil Deadpool Corps, who were tasked with hunting down the regular Deadpool Corps. He was eventually killed by the mainstream Deadpool by getting stabbed through the chest with a sword. | Powers = Has a greatly accelerated healing ability, though it doesn't completely heal/repair his heavily disfigured face. His healing factor does render him nearly-immortal, and beyond most forms of physical harm. * Deadpool possesses several superhuman capabilities due to the biogenetic, synthetic, and cybernetic enhancements giving him enhanced stamina, reflexes, and endurance. | Abilities = * Master Martial Artist: Deadpool is an experienced hand-to-hand combatant, skilled in various unarmed fighting techniques, and is also a skilled blade fighter, and adept in the use of knives. * Marksmanship: He is an excellent marksman and a crack-shot. * Olympic Level Athlete: He is a highly skilled athlete. | Strength = Deadpool possesses superhuman strength derived from his augmented skeleton and artificial musculature, allowing him to lift up to 2 tons. | Weaknesses = His loudmouth. | Equipment = He equipped himself with high-tech weaponry and enhancements, and uses a variety of guns including an electric stun gun, plasma energy gun, electrical energy guns, concussive force guns and various others. The cybernetic circuitry hardwired into his system includes an image distortion cloaking device that is hardwired into his system that uses organic light-emitting elements combined with a holographic generator allowing him to disguise his appearance. Cybernetic circuitry within his helmet enables him to control his disguise through mental commands. | Transportation = | Weapons = Bladed weapons. High-tech guns. | Notes = | Trivia = * While Deadpool shares very few similarities with his mainstream counterpart other than his name, his backstory and beliefs have much more in common with Donald Pierce, who in the mainstream comics was a mutant-hating cyborg who led the Reavers. * In both Marvel: Ultimate Alliance and its sequel, Ultimate Deadpool was an unlockable costume for Deadpool. | Wikipedia = Deadpool_%28comics%29#Ultimate_Deadpool | Links = * Official Marvel Wallpaper featuring Deadpool }} ru:Уэйд Уилсон (1610) Category:Regeneration Category:Bulletproof Category:Fencing Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Wilson Family Category:Insanity Category:Shooting